User blog:Bloonsmaster5963/New Gameplay!!
Hello there gunners, i will be talking about new gameplay options and i've been working long and thought up of a "Zombie Mode." So basically it's a mode where it's similiar to Call Of Duty Zombies but with different types and varietes of enemies. Also it has a storyline just like campaign mode. So without further ado, here is the info about zombie mode!!! First of all, it has a points counter to buy guns of the walls and potions and stuff. It will have rounds and "Boss" ones too. So here is the story line !!!! Prologue September 15, 1994.One day, 5 scientist were working on a expierment in Blockota, United Blocksville in their lab for a cure for cancer. They had a group name and it was "Group S-13." Illegal substances and poisonus ones were all over the room in shelfs. One of the scientist went to go use the restroom and when he was going he accidentley touched the corner of the shelf and everyting fell. It fell on the substance that they were working on and then turned into a foul smelling, gooey liquid. "Oh No!!" screamed onbe of the scientist. "We have to get out!!" They tried to run for the door but they were suddenley stopped by the smell and they fell to the ground. They were shaking and twithching on the floor. Then suddenley they started growling. They turned into flesh eating mutants called "Mutaters". They escaped the lab and went outside to the world and feast on flesh...... 3 YEARS LATER The whole planet was infested by Mutaters and almost everyone was turned. Then a man named Shelvin (You the player) Had a bunker, was a military officer, had weapons, and strenght. He searched for the lab that caused all this and find a cure. He went through many adventures....locked up for 3 years in his bunker. He then finally dicided to leave and search. Once he got out he was shooting all the Mutants and a year after the Mutants broke out 3 new biological terrors appeared. The "Spanicran", a mutated spider with 20 legs. And the "Mega X-2", a death machine that can tear flesh apart and kill in an instant..... So he set out and went to a neighborhood near by. Points Each Body Shot- 10 Head Shot- 20 Kill- 50 Knife kill- 120 First map: Toxic Hood This place has houses that you can go inside and walk on the streets. It has a gun on the wall in the first room with a Simple Shotgun costing at 600. The next room contains a gambling box but isn't there yet, and also a new gun the "Good Buddy" costing at 1500. The other rooms randomly have guns like "Deadly Candy" "Ak-47" "Mp30", and much more!! Please if you want more on perks, and next map story and the map itself i just need 5 good comment that want the next one!!! Goodbye Gunners and hope you survive the Apocalypse!! Category:Blog posts